1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction aids and more particularly pertains to masking tapes with tool guide which may be adapted for facilitating application of joint compound to wall joints and edges formed by drywall panels used to construct interior building walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of construction aids is known in the prior art. More specifically, construction aids heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of applying joint compound to drywall joints during building construction are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for facilitating application of joint compound to wall joints and edges formed by drywall panels used to construct interior building walls in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,471 to Lynde discloses a measuring tape and chalk line holding tool, U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,670 to Brandt describes an adhesive template tape, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,462 to Spencer shows a drywall cutting guide.
The prior art also discloses a disposable layout tape as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,590 to Wagner et al., a drywall finishing tool adapter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,610 to Milburn, and a flexible reinforced polymeric material and a method of forming such a material of U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,768 to Holroyd et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a masking tape with tool guide for facilitating application of joint compound to wall joints and edges formed by drywall panels used to construct interior building walls. Furthermore, none of the prior art patents teach or suggest a way of quickly and accurately applying joint compound in a straight line without the need to follow a guide line.
In this respect, the masking tape with tool guide according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating application of joint compound to wall joints and edges formed by drywall panels used to construct interior building walls.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new masking tape with tool guide which can be used for facilitating application of joint compound to wall joints and edges formed by drywall panels used to construct interior building walls. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for applying joint compound to drywall joints during building construction. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.